


Saving Amma

by Soul_darker_than_night



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: The Dark World fix-it fic because I hated that Frigga never got the chance to see Loki's redemption arc and i think she was killed too early.





	Saving Amma

Loki turned the page of a book on magic his mo-Frigga had given him. It was interesting but he had read it when he was 700 years old and expanded his knowledge millennia ahead of almost every other sorcerer so it was much like reading a children's novel - enjoyable but repetitive.

It was not as if he had anything better to do in his cage.

His mind was so far afield that he almost missed the fighting break out outside his cell and would have had the chaos not called out to him. Casting his mind into the corridor he saw what could only be a Cursed Dark Elf coming towards him releasing the prisoners group by group.

Seeing the chance for escape Loki cast an illusion within the cell so it appeared to anyone outside that there was a group of marauders begging to be released. The barrier fell and Loki walked free for the first time in months, drawing power from the World Tree that the cage had cut him from and allowing it to fill him as he let the illusions dissipate and cloaked himself from all Sight.

Loki drew his daggers as he slipped between the fighters, dispatching any who got to close. Making his way to his chambers he killed over a dozen criminals and managed to overtake the Cursed heading the same way before he got there. Closing the door it dawned on him only one person would normally be nearby during the day - Frigga - and perhaps the Lady Jane Thor was always blathering about. The only women he loved and the intended of the only man he let himself consider family.

Cursing violently enough to make a sailor blush, Loki dropped the magical theory notes he had collected and then the glamour on his armour, tying a leather band around his head to hold his hair back. Checking he still has all eight of his daggers he pulled open the servants door he had blocked years ago, desperately hoping Frigga hadn't done the same.

The narrow tunnels were not made for someone of his height so he hurried down the dark passage hunched over, paying his discomfort no mind. To his surprise he was not the only one in the path - what could only be Lady Jane was stood in the tunnel entrance peering out through a crack where he could see an illusion double along with his mo-Frigga standing face to face with Malekith, his aristocratic features unmistakable.

Putting a hand over Jane's mouth he held her still whilst she struggled before turning her around to face him and motioned for her to remain silent, ignoring her eyes widening as she nodded her assent.

Releasing his hold on her he darted around her with cat-like grace, sliding into the room like smoke as Frigga faced off with Malekith, her graceful form reminding him of when she had taught him how to wield his daggers.

Just as Frigga was gaining the upper hand the Cursed came in the door behind her and approached her undefended back. Making his move he delivered a stab to each of his heels, severing the tendons and bringing him to the ground. His daggers flashed and a thump was heard as the severed Cursed's head fell moments before the rest of the body.

The warring pair had been stunned into stillness when he had crashed to his knees and at the rolling head they were shocked. The allmother's mouth fell open and her blades dropped to her sides as her eyes searched for her mysterious saviour. In that moment Malekith raised his sword, the tip plunging towards her heart faster than she could react. Loki didn't think: he moved.

Knives tore through Malekith's shoulders and neck but Loki didn't see this. His eyes were drawn to the origin of a foreign fire in his chest - a Dark Elf sword jutting from between his ribs. Gasping for breath he collapsed to his knees, hands clawing for the hilt and coming away slick. Burning pain -

\- So hot, too hot -

\- Nerves on fire, vision blurring -

\- Head hitting rug, consciousness fading -

\- Pain flaring, eyes rolling back -

-cool, gentle hands. Whispered words of comfort too soft to understand. Head pulled into a warm lap. Fingers carding through his hair.

Loki cracked his eyes open, finding himself on the ground with his upper body being cradled against Frigga's chest. His cloaking spell must've failed as he lost too much blood. Trying to shift his body closer resulted in his sight whitening and fresh ripples of liquid fire spreading from his wound. A whimper escaped his lips followed by a strangled groan when the lava reached his heart.

"Loki, my foolish child. My youngest son. How do you always find yourself in this position? Why would you come here when you could be free?"

"H-had to s-save you. Couldn't l-let you d-die, Amma."

Frigga's eyes watered at the childhood name. Deep down Loki still recognised her as his mother even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, likely afraid of getting hurt again. At that moment Odin and Thor had rushed into the room, seeing Loki's bleeding and vulnerable body and hearing his innocent reply. Wide eyed, Odin called for a healer, dropping to his knees beside his wife. Thor retrieved Jane from her hiding place but soon joined his family on the floor.

Loki didn't seem to notice them, breaths coming in shallow pants and his eyes beginning to glaze over, totally unfocused. Mumbling a last few incoherent words, Loki's left hand, how firmly clasped in Thor's own, gave a slight squeeze before it (and the rest of his body) fell limp.

Healers rushed into the room moments later and he was carried out on a stretcher. Despite his unconsciousness his pulse was strong and the healers assured the royal family that he would make a full recovery as soon as his system burnt through the poison. News would soon spread of the disgraced Prince defeating both Malekith and a Cursed in single combat to save the life of the Queen, and when he awoke almost a week after the incident with a new pair of scars and his family around him, Loki could honestly admit that he wasn't all that bothered by his permanently marred flesh.

 


End file.
